This invention relates generally to mobile structures for use in farm environments, and more particularly concerns mobile structures used to contain and manage farm animals. Prior art approaches, such as that disclosed by Benjamin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,424, April 1973, have provided mobile structures on skids which may be pulled about the farm yard and have encountered certain shortcomings in that such structures are inflexible, difficult to move, and complicated in their structure and assembly. Further, these type of inflexible structures fail to retain full contact with the ground when towed over uneven terrain.